Happy Bithday Akaya
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: The 25 September is Akaya Birthday's, but he and Renji are not seen for three days. What will happen?. A Yanagi / Kirihara because i love this pairing. References to other couples.


It was a normal day training to Rikkaidai Fuzoku, the new captain Kirihara Akaya followed closely the new freshmen on his team. His former comrades were all graduates and high school teams were entered in the same institution.

However the seat was in high school not far from that of the medium. After the National Championships Kirihara and his companions and adversaries were invited to camp to compete with the U17 boys high school. He thought back to those days and the match that he played with his teammate Yanagi Renji. The thought made him slightly mad, in fact, Yanagi had to forfeit in order to allow even Akay to make that experience to become stronger. It was initially very angry but then he accepted it and had derived much benefit from that experience. He had served his way to mitigate the devil mode, even with the help of the Shintenouji Kuranosuke Shiraishi.

At the end of that tournament his former captain Seiichi Yukimura had announced that the role of captain of Rikkaidai belonged to him. It was excited and he and his companions had celebrated his new appointment as captain of the team. That same evening, helped by Marui and Yukimura who knew the feelings of both he and Renji had become definitely a couple, and though it had continued to see Rikkaidai was quite difficult because of different times. It was almost three days not seen, his friend and confidant Marui Bunta told him that Renji was very busy recently. But that day was his birthday and, although he had not arranged anything, hoping that at least they got to see. He looked at his watch decreeing the end of training, he turned towards the entrance of the pitch and saw his former teammates who greeted him with a smile. He noted that just missed the call and Renji could not help but frown, perhaps he had forgotten his birthday. Can not he always collected data on each player, it was impossible that he had forgotten what day it was, or at least was what he hoped. He asked other news about Renji, he walked towards the exit with a smile to his companions.

"Good afternoon, sempai." Said slightly embarrassed.  
>"Akaya, to be sure that you are really hard with your teammates." Marui said ruffling his hair.<br>"Is out of the question that Rikkaidai lose this year." Said  
>"Oh Mom Sanada two revenge." Retorted Marui ruffling his hair and getting dirty looks from a former vice-captain<br>"I noticed that there are guys with great potential Akaya." Seiichi said seriously.  
>"I am undecided on who to choose, the next week we have a friendly against Hyotei." He said.<br>"The day after tomorrow will the new coach, the principal told me." Seiichi said softly.  
>"I know. However I wanted to ask where Yanagi-san. "Churches mildly irritated.<br>"He's studying in two days we have an important test at school." Yagyuu said.  
>"I understand, as always there are other priorities for him. I want to see if he has a test the day of the birthday of the Seigaku-tete. "Retorted angrily puffing out his cheeks.<br>"I'm sure you will find a free moment to be with you Akay." Seiichi reassured him.  
>"Sure, it has at its disposal." Commented ironically.<br>"Anyway, we went to make you the wishes for a happy birthday." said Yagyuu  
>"Yeah, happy birthday Akaya." Seiche said softly.<br>"Happy Birthday Bakaya" continued Niou.  
>"Tarundouru, and still a happy birthday." Sanada said.<br>"The Tensai Marui will grant you the honor of being with you this afternoon. We could go to the playroom. "Proposed the red-haired boy.  
>"Thanks is really quite" replied with a smile.<br>"Come on, free games for today, will pay all Jackal." Marui said pointing to her boyfriend.  
>"I?" Said astonished.<br>"What, do not you?" Marui churches putting on her look sweeter.  
>"Okay, okay." Jackal sighed<br>"Do not worry sempai, I really do not need it." Said Akaya  
>"There are not even your home today, at least do a ride together, right?" Insisted Marui.<br>"Ok, sempai, is a losing battle with you. Give me time for a shower, I change here. "He said.  
>"Akay-kun, we can not stop now, but tomorrow after training should be we could all celebrate together." Seiichi said softly.<br>"Do not worry Captain, indeed, thanks for being gone, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to shower and finish. "Greeted those present and said, turning then to Marui.  
>As soon as Akay walked away he turned to Marui Yukimura: "Keep busy until you do the ring. We are going to help Renji for the preparation of the feast to Akay. I rely on you Bunta. "<br>"Ok, but I'm sorry you are angry, I hope that the surprise to succeed." Marui said.  
>"I would be angry too if I had my boyfriend forgot my birthday." Yagyuu said.<br>"But if they have not forgotten Renji, but it was necessary to believe Akaya, so Renji could arrange everything." Seiichi said, smiling.  
>"Honestly, those two ... Tarundoru." Sanada said.<br>"Genichirou, you did not do the same when I returned from the hospital?" Yukimura said ironically.  
>"Yes, we did that morning tune their ears to the screaming. Everything had to be perfect. "Marui said.<br>"Better not think about it." Unison commented the other three  
>"Tarundoru." Said the Moor, blushing violently and making everyone else laugh out loud.<br>"We should go, before it comes out Akay. Bunta eye on the phone. "Said the boy away then with others.  
>Akay, came 'out soon after and moved away from tennis with Marui and Jackal headed for the playroom.<br>Two hours after they parted from Marui and Jackal said to Akaya that they had a very important commitment, giving himself an appointment for the next day.  
>"He will have learned something?" Said Jackal after you move away.<br>"Seiichi wrote a message telling me that there was a change in plans, we must reach them at home Renji who are soon to Akaya write a message to see." He said as he walked quickly followed by Jackal.  
>"Akaya is a fury, it will be difficult for him to calm him down." Jackal said<br>"I think so too, but I hope that we succeed." Replied the red.  
>"We have arrived. "Said<br>They rang the bell and Seiichi arrived shortly after to open the door by colliding, the two remained open-mouthed in the living room there was a large table laden dishes from the most varied, of course, were the most favorite dishes of Akay.  
>In another hung a garland that says "Happy Birthday Akaya.", Obviously in red, the color of their favorite "baby Akaya" worshiped as a call.<br>"Yanagi, all this stuff is enough for an army." Marui commented  
>"In the kitchen there are also cake." Said Yukimura, Marui is exalted while Jackal shook his head sadly and others laughed.<br>"I'll get it, maybe we'll put a little ', Seiichi, I'll give you a ring when we are about to arrive.  
>He said the brown out.<br>Akay was returning home when the phone's ringer made him stop. He saw that there was a text message to open it 'and after reading the sender nervous' even more.

_Happy birthday, I have just finished studying and I would be happy if we could spend some 'time together unless they have other commitments. See you in ten minutes at the park near the games room. Renji_  
>"Tch, now I'll show you, Yanagi-san, I'll get you this dear, do you think that'll make you get away you're wrong." He said as he walked in the park sitting on a bench.<br>Renji came soon after breath: "Akaya ..."  
>"Finish your busy schedule," he asked, raising an ironic eyebrow.<br>"I ended a while ago, and I thought it was appropriate to see us." Answered softly  
>"You thought it was appropriate to see us? Thanks, but really, thanks for the sweetener. If it was that fucking goldeneyes of Seigaku'd given up all the commitments you have in a millisecond.<br>Snapped, standing up and clenching his fists.  
>"Sadaharu?" The boy asked slightly irritated.<br>"You have the courage to even be angry? I'm angry, very angry about me not interested in anything. Today is my birthday and I'm sure you phoned to remind the captain Yukimura. "Commented on a rampage.  
>"I'd be with Sadaharu and not with you if I cared about him. Anyway, I don't phoned Seiichi"He said firmly brown.<br>"I'm going home, I do not want to spend one more minute with well to study." Said starting to walk away. However was able 'to do only a few steps because he found him to Renji who had attracted to itself.  
>"Adorable." Whispered in his ear making him shiver.<br>"Leave me." He said trying to break free  
>"No. There is a 100% chance that if I let go of this thing will not be resolved, and I do not want to lose you. "Said squeezing more serious in itself.<br>"We are looking at all." Akaya said, embarrassed.  
>"I do not care." Affirmed<br>"Want to come with me? We order something to eat and watch a movie. My parents come next week, you may sleep here. "He suggested.  
>"O. .. okay." He stammered, blushing.<br>They walked together toward the house of Renji, Akaya was happy even though she would never have admitted it. Akaya watched he as she opened the door, he noticed that the clothing he had was very nice, had a dark jeans that showed the lower back and a brown shirt that showed the physical.  
>His boyfriend was really beautifoul that night and flushed' at the thought that he had done for him. He entered the apartment remained open-mouthed, were all his teammates and friends near a huge table laden with food.<br>He turned to her boyfriend looking at him with astonishment, while the other smiled around her waist with one arm gently and whispered: "Happy Birthday Akay. Sorry if I was not present in these days, but I would never be able to organize this festival time. "  
>"So that's why we have not seen?" He asked, blushing.<br>"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Incited them Marui and Yukimura  
>The two men looked slightly embarrassed but decided to please their fans kissing on the lips, they follow 'from a round of applause and a Tarundoru by Sanada.<br>"Thank you." Whispered Akay and finally reached the other and to initiate the party in his honor.  
>.<p> 


End file.
